


Seeking Santa (December 18)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Justice Cabal, cute santa searching fluff, finding santa, the second gen are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The Justice Cabal is on a mission to find Santa...but their plans go terribly awry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy some Justice Cabal shenanigans!

“Okay, are we ready?” Cynthia asked the two boys. Owain and Morgan grinned, their faces barely visible over the massive boxes they carried. 

“Yeah!” they shouted. 

“Let’s go!” And the trio rushed to the castle’s biggest hearth, quickly digging through boxes. It was Morgan who had brought up the idea to try and see Santa on Christmas Eve, but Owain and Cynthia knew that scheme wouldn’t work. They’d tried it many years running, and had always ended up just missing him or succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep. So they’d had to come up with an alternate plan—trapping Santa, at least long enough for them to get a glimpse. They’d have to rig an alarm and maybe a tripwire, so that they could wake up, see Santa, and release him. Though they all knew that it would likely have them put on the “naughty list,” it was more than worth it. The presents could be bought; the sight of Santa was priceless. 

So the Justice Cabal decided that they’d collect every odd and end they could find and combine all their wits to make the best Santa trap that had ever existed. Owain had started unspooling some wire, and Cynthia rolled the rug away, deciding it was the best place to hide a trap. Morgan dug through the boxes, finally finding a bunch of old bells that had been scrapped due to a lack of use. “We could use these for an alarm! They’d be really loud.” 

“Maybe we could rig it so they drop into the frying pan!” Owain proposed, moving an old, beaten-up frying pan over by Morgan. 

“Yeah!” Morgan exclaimed, setting the bells gently down in the frying pan, so as not to alert anyone else. They figured what they were doing wasn’t technically too bad, but their parents would surely discourage it and that was no good. 

“Okay, let’s see if we can wire something to the string, and rig something so the wire will move, release a string, and let the bells fall!” Cynthia ordered, jumping up and down with excitement. 

“Yeah!” the boys yelled, working as fast as they could to rig it up. Cynthia balanced on a precarious tower of chairs set on the coffee table to set up the pulley system that they’d need. Morgan watched a bit worriedly, but resumed his original task of rigging up something to fit beneath the carpet. Ideally, a string would cut, releasing the bells to fall into the frying pan, and hopefully something else would happen to trap Santa. But quickly, how that would happen was revealed when Owain took an old bedsheet and started tying weights to the sides. 

“It should work for a net!” he declared, ignoring Cynthia’s skeptical expression. 

“But what if Santa gets hit by one of the weights?” Morgan asked.

“He won’t!” Owain protested, and started rigging it, despite the protests of Cynthia and Morgan. Eventually, everything was set up, and the Justice Cabal looked at their work, admiringly. 

“So how do we test it?” Cynthia asked, staring at it questioningly. 

“We get someone to come through,” Owain declared. 

“But who?” Morgan asked. “No one would do it.” 

“Sumia? Where are you?” Chrom’s voice echoed through the hallway as he started to walk into the trapped room. The Justice Cabal looked each other in the eyes, identical looks of horror gracing Owain’s and Cynthia’s faces as they ducked behind a large sofa, pulling Morgan with them. They couldn’t yell at Chrom to stop or else he’d know what they were planning to do, but they also couldn’t let the king be trapped under a bedsheet. Cynthia was about to run out and warn her father, but Owain grabbed her arms and kept her in their hiding spot. So the king of Ylisse stepped into his living room, heard a small _snikt_ …and bells fell from the ceiling, landing straight in the frying pan, making a massive racket. 

“Do you think we could slip out?” Owain hissed. 

“I don’t think so, people are coming!” Cynthia added, fear permeating her voice. And sure enough, most of the adults in the castle, including the guard, had rushed into the room after hearing Chrom’s yelp. The sheet had fallen on him and he was wildly trying to get it off, stumbling around the room.

“I told you the weights wouldn’t hit him!” Owain pointed out triumphantly.

“Is this really the time?” Cynthia demanded. 

“Milord, are you okay?” Frederick bellowed over the racket, running over to Chrom’s rescue. Owain’s face turned pale quickly. 

“If my dad finds out, I’m dead,” he moaned under his breath. 

“And you think MY dad will be happier?” Cynthia shot back. But just then the couch moved forward, and a roomful of adults stared at the three young delinquents. Suddenly the Justice Cabal felt much less like brave warriors of justice and much more like trapped rats. 

“What are you doing here?” Chrom asked. 

“We…”

“Um…”

“We were setting up a trap so we could see Santa!” Morgan exclaimed gleefully, nowhere near grasping the gravity of this particular situation. Chrom’s expression changed in a way that the kids really didn’t understand, and the adults all stifled laughter. Frederick wiped the smile off his face to look at Owain disapprovingly.

“Young man, did you realize what you have just…”

“Frederick, let him be,” Chrom commanded. Owain visibly relaxed. “They’re just children, and they were having a fun time with Santa. But let’s take this down, please, so that no one accidentally gets hurt trying to go through this room, okay?” Cynthia and Owain eagerly nodded, happy that they weren’t being punished at all, and set to work quickly. In their haste, they utterly missed the amused glances and the whispers from the adults.

“You have to give them credit,” Sumia whispered. “They did catch Santa.” Chrom laughed. 

“Yes, but let’s not tell them that. Not yet, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to visit my [blog!](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) Send in requests, because I still have two unfilled slots before Christmas!


End file.
